Ninjago Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/8 July 2019
02:06-03 Just post it to your wiki, then link it here XF 02:06-06 *XD 02:08-05 Yee XD 02:10-02 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 02:11-03 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 02:13-12 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 02:13-14 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 02:14-22 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 02:14-27 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 02:15-08 *waiting * 02:15-50 (Jeopardy music) 02:15-54 I CAN'T DO IT RN, I'M ON MAH PHONE XD 02:15-56 TW38 02:16-04 YOUR STILL ON 02:16-05 HEWWO 02:16-28 You usually leave at this time XD 02:16-35 NOT TODAY 02:17-45 WOAH 02:18-01 HOW LATE ARE YOU STAYING? 02:18-07 Idk 02:18-21 Welp 02:18-34 IM GLAD YOU'RE STILL ON XD 02:19-01 Agh, I can only upload a blinking cycle, DAMMIT. 02:20-44 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 02:20-46 @Purple I 02:20-51 Finnaly 02:20-53 Found 02:20-55 Why 02:20-56 It 02:20-58 Woukd 02:20-59 Only 02:21-04 Be 02:21-06 Lin 02:21-07 Who 02:21-09 Could 02:21-13 Be 02:21-16 Visible 02:21-17 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 02:21-19 To 02:21-20 Sam 02:22-16 "So the rainbow dragon that slapped me was Luna?" 02:22-35 You FINALLY figured it out, Sam 02:22-50 I HAVE TO GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 02:22-55 Bye T^T 02:22-59 Cause it was the wind dragon who hit Sam, and since it was originally Lin's Dragon, Lin would have some kind of correlation to Sam 02:23-03 WAIT 02:23-04 NO 02:23-05 BAI 02:23-07 HONESTLY THOUGH LIN AND SAM ARE A GREAT DYNAMIC 02:23-12 XD 02:23-13 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 02:23-52 Lin's Calm and Resevered, while Sam's unpridictible and chaotic. Fun! XD 02:23-56 Nuuuuuuuu 02:24-00 I gtg 02:24-06 Nuuuuuuuu7 02:24-25 I have to walk mah doggo 02:24-33 I'll be, like, an hour as 02:24-34 XD 02:25-08 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 02:25-43 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 02:25-57 Yeah I'll probably be in bed by then 02:26-10 Probably not asleep, but in bed XD 02:27-26 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 02:27-27 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 02:27-58 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 02:28-44 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 02:29-28 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 02:31-49 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:02-21 Oh, hey gus 20:02-28 *Guys 20:02-36 sorry quinton 20:08-22 ~ EmperorGarmadon has joined the chat ~ 20:08-38 Hi. 20:08-40 ~ EmperorGarmadon has left the chat ~ 20:13-22 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:14-03 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:30-18 ~ Redninja2.0 has joined the chat ~ 20:30-30 Um hey 20:30-39 Anyone here 20:34-23 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 20:34-40 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 20:34-45 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 20:36-22 oh hi 20:36-28 umm 20:36-34 uh 20:38-21 Hey 20:38-25 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 20:38-27 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 20:38-51 What's up? 20:39-39 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:40-03 Hey NGP 20:40-53 Hewwo :3 20:40-57 How are you? 20:41-04 Good 20:41-16 Good to know XD 20:41-24 RNP got a cooking with Acronix post! 20:41-24 ALSO 20:41-27 YES 20:41-32 I WAS JUST ABOUT TO SAY 20:41-40 I NOTICED THE POST XD 20:41-48 With the angry chef? 20:41-52 How was it? 20:42-06 I loved it, holy heck yes :3 20:42-27 He's a chef in Kryptarium. 20:42-37 Omg, nice! 20:43-17 I have a new video too! 20:43-33 And two more video ideas 20:44-12 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:44-15 Oooooooo! 20:44-54 I might even have one video out today for post 25. 20:45-23 I liked the one where Zane got RX powers, I found it interesting :3 20:45-41 Brb 20:45-46 OH 20:45-52 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:46-01 Almost forgot the final post for that. 20:46-53 Wait 20:47-03 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has joined the chat ~ 20:47-05 Ciao 20:47-14 I thought RX stood for Rock Extreme-- 20:47-18 Hey G 20:47-20 Hai @G 20:47-24 It does. 20:47-39 It's poking fun at how stupid they named it. 20:47-42 I don't think so lol 20:48-28 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:48-46 Ohhhhh 20:49-12 Wait, but, how could Zane have it if his element was ice-- XD 20:49-43 One second.. 20:51-17 That's the point ngp 20:51-19 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:51-21 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:52-07 Y'all want me to try and recreate scenes in Lego or something or stick to original content? 20:52-09 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:53-20 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:53-25 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:53-55 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:54-29 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:54-59 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:55-23 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 20:55-25 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 20:55-50 NEW POST next post is video 20:56-12 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:56-42 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:59-54 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has left the chat ~ 21:00-55 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:01-04 Oh oof 21:01-37 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:01-44 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:01-48 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 21:01-51 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 21:02-04 I shall R/wooosh myself XD 21:02-05 How is this? 21:02-21 R/wooosh @Me 21:02-38 NEW POST 21:02-47 OH XD 21:03-17 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:10-22 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 21:15-35 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 21:15-36 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 21:15-38 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 21:16-29 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 21:17-28 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 21:23-00 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 21:26-29 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 21:26-29 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 21:26-31 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 21:35-51 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 21:38-10 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 21:38-40 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~